


Fed Up

by TheEnderDraco



Category: Haunted Mansion (Ride)
Genre: (sonic kid voice) WhEn WiLl YoU lEaRN, Angst, Consequences, M/M, Phineas' Fucking Pissed, ok its not that shippy but there are literally 0 fics of this ship so i had to do something ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnderDraco/pseuds/TheEnderDraco
Summary: Ezra's little pranks have finally gone too far, and Phineas is tired of cleaning up his mistakes.
Relationships: Ezra/Phineas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Fed Up

"EZRA!!"

Very few times had Emily been this worked up about anything, but enough of Ezra's antics could drive a poor ghoul mad. She was fuming; his latest prank on her had gone a little too far, nearly sending her falling off of the attic balcony into the graveyard below. Now, the furious bride was off chasing the Hitchhiker through the Mansion's tangled halls. 

"S'cuse me, sorry, comin' through!" 

Always a few steps ahead, even when his plans went awry, Ezra raced through the corridors with little regard to the other spooks present. Pushing and shoving his way around to avoid Emily's wrath, he managed to shut himself in a side room just before getting caught. He breathed a sigh or relief and pressed his ear against the door to see if it was safe to leave.

Unaware of the turmoil loose in the halls, Phineas was just trying to mind his own business when he nearly ran straight into a furious Emily. 

"Woah, woah, careful there! What's going on?" 

Emily groaned. "It's Ezra again," Of course. "That wretched little numbskull decided it would be funny to drop a bucket of water on my head and nearly shove me off the balcony!" 

Phineas sighed. "I'll take care of this, Emily, don't worry. I'll make sure to put an end to his little tricks this time..."

\-------------------

"You really need to stop this."

Down in the crypts, Phineas managed to get Ezra alone for a much-needed lecture. Even when confronted, the guilty spirit refused to do anything but pout in a corner, and Phineas was beginning to get fed up.

"It was just a joke, Phinny. I was gonna say sorry eventually." Ezra insisted.

"It's not just this one time I'm talking about. You do this crap all the time and it's driving everyone up the walls! Hell, look at what you did to Emily!" Phineas scolded him, trying not to yell.

Ezra yawned. "You know, I actually didn't see that one coming. Who knew a soft ghoul like her could get so fired up, eh?" He smirked, but Phineas wasn't taking it. "Okay, fine. I won't pull shit like that again. At least for now. I'm not making any promises, tell ya right now. Besides, who doesn't love a nice practical joke once in a while, eh? Gotta keep things entertaining around here, y'know."

Entertaining, huh? Right, it was just a game to him, Phineas thought. This whole reckless mess he kept ending up in was all just a game. Phineas couldn't handle this anymore. 

"Who doesn't like a nice practical joke, eh? Well, I don't. Whenever your little "practical joke" ends up in smoke, who's always there to clean up your mess, huh? Me! I'm the one who has to save your sorry ass all the time! And what do I get? More trouble!" He snapped. Ezra flinched, his cocky glow fading.

"Phin, I-"

"And you know what? One of these days, they're gonna kick you out! They'll all get tired of you, just like I have, and they'll throw you out so you can never come back!" "And I- I wouldn't even mind! I need a break from babysitting you, for crying out loud..." Phineas trailed off. "I can't always do this for you." He buried his head in his hands.

For a moment, neither ghost knew what to say. 

It was Ezra who spoke first, or at least attempted to. "Phineas, I... Is that really how it's been between us lately?" He stammered, guilty tears welling up in his eyes. "I never meant for this to happen- I was just trying to have a little fun, you know? I just..."

"I know." Phineas replied bitterly. He let out a heavy sigh, back still turned to the other ghost. "I... I didn't mean to yell like that," he mumbled. "It, it gets difficult sometimes, just..."

"Dealing with me?" Ezra cautiously stepped closer, placing a hand on his companion's shoulder. "Yeah, even I know I can be kind of an annoying bastard sometimes." He tried to get a smile out of Phineas, to no avail. His own smile faded. "Look, I'm sorry. I really, really am. I should have known better... I'm so sorry, Phin. I'll try not to cause so much trouble all the time, okay?"

"Yeah, right."

"I promise! Swear on my afterlife." Ezra wrapped his long, lanky arms around Phineas. "I'd do anything to make ya happy, Phinny. Promise."

Phineas chuckled. "Okay, apology accepted. Just keep your word this time, bonehead."

"You got it, pal."


End file.
